ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Soldier
Steel Soldier is a creation of Unstoppable Comics (UC). It is part of Range 1, and stars the Superhero Steel Soldier as he discovers that he has become bullet proof after being wounded in a big battle. Steel Soldier is a creation of Jacob Adams, and new issues are released every Monday until June. The comics have been met with good reviews, and Steel Soldier is believed to be the forefront of the UC Range; he will be returning in Range 2 as a result. Issues Dragons Unchained Issue #1 Mark Wright is a Major in the US Military who is part of an elite squadron known as the Shadows. The Shadows are a group similar to Black-Ops, who are sent on missions around the world to take down threats to the USA. Mark Wright is the team leader, followed by Lieutenant James Bay, Lieutenant Cathy Stuart and Sergeant Ron Gregory. They have been a team for five years, with a strong record of success. The Shadows are sent to a Mansion in the South of the USA, where a Cult known as the Black Dragons are resting. The leader of the cult, Dominic Crew, is controlling the other members of the Cult by telling them that their commitment to the Black Dragons is stopping their families from going to Hell, and Dominic is leading his Cult in the creation of bombs which will be planted all over the USA. Mark infiltrates the building by posing as a Pizza Delivery Man, and killing the man who opens the door for him, before the rest of his team storms into the building and attempts to take control. However, Dominic Crew has been expecting this, after - he claims - being told it by a God of almighty power. Dominic has armed two of the youngest members, who are posing as kidnapped children, and when Mark goes to rescue one of them, they shoot him in the stomach. Mark proceeds to kill them both, but he is now injured but does not want to abort the mission. The rest of the Shadows locate Dominic Crew to a small study room, where he is found holding a detonator. He tells the Shadows that his God has told him that the death of the Shadows will be enough to send him to Heaven, and that it is a short-cut for himself. The Shadows try and convince him not to blow himself up but Dominic is certain that he will do it. Just as Lieutenant Bay goes to shoot him, Dominic activates the detonator, blowing himself up and destroying the Mansion. Mark was climbing the stairs which led to the study as the explosion took place, which meant that he was high enough to have only a small amount of rubble land on him, but far enough to not be killed by the explosion. However, Mark is badly singed, injured and now dying in the rubble. The military quickly deploy a task-squadron to the Mansion, where they are ordered to look for survivors of the explosion. They find the remains of Lieutenant Stuart and Sergeant Gregory, and so naturally assume the other two must be dead. However, they continue to dig until they find a still alive Mark. They clear the rest of the site to find no remains of Lieutenant Bay, which leads them to assume that Bay must have been incinerated in the blast. Mark is quickly rushed to a Military Hospital, where he is treated with great importance due to his role in the Shadows. The Hospital are not sure if they can save his life, but out-of-action leader of the Shadows - Colonel Jack Wilson - tells the Hospital of a liquid which was tested in Military Laboratories. The liquid fell in a strange tin from the sky, and when tested on animals it healed their wounds and made them live longed. Wilson demands that the Hospital uses the little remains of the liquid (known as U.F.O 19) on Mark with the hopes that his wounds might heal. Mark heals miraculously, with his wound disappearing, and his scorched skin returning to normal. He thanks the Doctors for saving his life and a few days later he is discharged so that he can attend the funerals of each member of the Shadows. He goes to each one, but when he is at the last funeral for Lieutenant Bay, a member of the Black Dragons reveals themselves and shoots a round of bullets at Mark, believing that if Mark is killed, he will be able to go to Heaven. The man is quickly taken down and the crowd at the funeral are shocked because they believe that Mark must be dead. However, Mark is alive, and doesn't even have a wound on his skin, and he doesn't appear to be bleeding either. Wilson tells Mark that he believes that U.F.O 19 may have made Mark bullet proof, and that despite the fact that the Shadows have been destroyed, there is still hope that Mark could end the Black Dragons cult. Issue #2 It is a week since the events of Issue #1, and Mark has now been tested on by the military. They have determined that he is now bullet proof and has increased strength, meaning that the testing of U.F.O 19 was very successful. The Military wants to use Mark as a new weapon against the enemies of the USA but Mark is not sure; he doesn't want to end up dead like the rest of the Shadows. Wilson visits Mark at his apartment and tells him that he has no choice in the decision to fight for the military, as Mark is a result of them saving his life. As a result, Wilson believes that Mark is at debt to the USA itself, and he must serve his country. Mark tries to convince Wilson that he is not necessary to protecting the country, but Wilson refuses to believe him. Wilson tells Mark that America needs a real hero, and Mark can be that hero... Mark decides to assist the Military, and so Wilson assigns top Scientists and designers to build a new uniform to assist his needs. A green flexible-metal uniform is created, with a small metal green mask designed to protect Mark's face. When Mark is given the uniform, he is asked to take on a new name when in combat, and the name has to be a name to bring hope to the citizens of America. Mark decides on the name Steel Soldier, with the word 'Steel' chosen because of his bullet proof quality. Mark then dons the uniform and is sent to test it on a military testing camp, where War Games are taking place. Mark is put on the side of the Terrorists, and their aim is to capture the 'President Soldier' and 'assassinate' him. Leading the Terrorist Soldiers, Mark quickly captures the President and shoots him with a paintball gun, winning the game. Mark then takes on the rest of the team, defeating them easily. Wilson sees this as a good example of his strength and the ability of his armor. Meanwhile, a court case is taking place in which an ex-member of the Black Dragons is being judged for crimes of murder in the name of Religion. The Accuser has compelling evidence that the ex-member committed a large amount of crimes in the name of the Black Dragons, and that he stole a strange device from the government. However, before the Accuser can deliver the information, the Defendant and the criminal pull out pistols and shoot the Accuser to death, before shooting the brief-case holding the evidence. The pair are immediately shot to death by the Police, but they have succeeded in destroying evidence against the Black Dragons. Mark hears about the attack and isn't surprised when Wilson assigns him to investigate. Mark heads towards the Court and discovers that the criminal's name is Yazmay Relin, and that Relin has a brother who also used to be a member of the Black Dragons but has no evidence to suggest that he committed any crimes. The Brother is called Daril Relin, and he lives in New York. Mark gets permission to find Daril Relin by Wilson. Mark gears up as Steel Soldier. Steel Soldier arrives in New York and heads towards Daril Relin's apartment. When he enters, he can't find Relin but there is food which is still warm in the kitchen, which suggests that Relin is simply hiding. Relin sneaks up behind Steel Soldier and tries to shoot him, but Steel Soldier - who gives himself the nickname of Steel - takes the bullet easily, and quickly swoops around and pushes him against the wall. Relin realizes that Steel must be bullet proof and so quickly tells Steel that he knows his brother was in something deep. Steel asks Relin why he left the Black Dragons, and Relin tells Steel that it was because the Black Dragons were worshiping a God that wasn't kind, and that it visited him and his two brothers once. It killed one of his brothers for a lack of purity, which caused Yazmay to become more devoted, but caused Daril to leave. Steel asks Relin how a God like this could exist, but Relin refuses to answer, telling Steel that he's going to die one day, and he'd rather die and go to Hell than die and go to heaven to be with such an evil God. Steel turns Relin into the Police for attempted murder, and then decides that he needs to discover the truth behind the Black Dragons before they become a real threat. Issue #3 A new outreach program has begun, in which the Black Dragons are going to the vulnerable in society and showing them the wonders of what they have to offer. The Black Dragons is coming out of the shadows and is starting to shape society, and Steel Soldier and the Military cannot stop them as there is no proof that most members have committed any crimes. The Black Dragons are being incredibly careful on not getting on the bad side of the law. The son of Dominic Crew, Lawrence Crew, reveals to the media that the Black Dragons will be opening up another Mansion where all members of the Black Dragons are welcome to join. He announces that this is a new age of the Black Dragons, and that the Black Dragons will be changing the future. Although the Military is now unsure of whether the Black Dragons are now a threat or not, they decide to assign an agent to infiltrate the new Mansion and find out what the Black Dragons are up to. Wilson assigns Mark Wright - Steel Soldier - for the mission, but Mark is not sure that he is the right man for the mission, as he is a hero who is the right man for physical missions, and not for stealth ones. Wilson tells Mark that to be the Steel Soldier, he must learn to be covert whilst wearing heavy armor. Mark agrees that this is the perfect chance to gain experience, and so he prepares for the next mission. The new Mansion opens, and Steel Soldier sneaks in through a window on the first night and quickly plants several bugs in different rooms, as well as taking a life-signs scan. He discovers that there are approximately 60 people in the Mansion, with 35 of them being males. Steel Soldier then quickly escapes the Mansion and heads into the nearest town, where he sneaks into a random person's car and goes to sleep. He wakes up in the morning to someone knocking on the window, and so he makes a quick get away. For Steel Soldier to gather any information on the Black Dragons, he needs to retrieve the bugs so that the Military can evaluate the details discovered. However, Steel Soldier knows that he cannot take the bugs in the morning as there will be little chance that information is collected, and so he decides to take a day off. He takes off his gear, and Mark heads into town to get a meal. When he enters the restaurant, he sees a missing poster for a woman called Penelope Walters, who went missing last night near the Mansion. Mark figures that the Mansion must have something to do with her disappearance and so he decides to visit the Walters family. From her parents, he finds out that Penelope's brother joined the cult and Penelope went to find him that very night, but hasn't returned home. The Parents assume that the Black Dragons have kidnapped her, and that they think they will murder her. Mark wants to rescue Penelope, but he has no proof that the Black Dragons have taken her, and his mission is to simply take the bugs and learn more about the Black Dragons. He decides that he will wait for the Black Dragons to slip up and will use that as a reason to sneak into their Mansion and rescue Penelope if she is there... Meanwhile, in another court in New York, an ex-member of the Black Dragons is being tried for murder of innocent civilians and threats to members of the Public. The Judge declares that the criminal is guilty, and the Police enter to take him away. However, one of the Policeman lifts up a detonator in front of the rest of the court and presses the button, blowing himself up and destroying the whole court. Everyone in the court dies in the destruction that ensues. Lawrence Crew releases a video online declaring that the Black Dragons are behind the court explosion, and he also claims that there are thousands of members of the Cult, with many of them having important jobs. He tells the people of America that the Black Dragons are invading, and unless they join the cult, their families will die and go down to the depths of Hell. Lawrence signs out of the video by telling the US Military that he knows about the bugs that have been planted in the Mansion, and that they are useless now that he has revealed the truth of the Black Dragons. Wilson immediately contacts Mark and tells him to take a full on attack of the Mansion and attempt to dismantle it as quickly as possible. Mark asks Wilson for backup and Wilson agrees to do so. He prepares to send out a new military squad, known as the Eliminators, who will assist Steal Soldier in destroying the Black Dragons. Mark tells Wilson to get them to the Mansion as soon as possible, due to the fact that he believes there are hostages involved. Issue #4